The present invention generally relates to a method of treating manure and to a manure treating agent. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of improving the health of animals that are exposed to vapors emitted by manure, to a method of reducing the amount of feed for animals that are exposed to vapors emitted by manure and to a method of decreasing emissions of noxious vapors, such as hydrogen sulfide and ammonia, from manure.
Hog, cattle, and poultry feeding operations, whether the operations occur in outdoor feed lots, in enclosed barn feeding operations, or in a traditional farm environment, generate a continuous supply of manure. In barn feeding operations, manure collection pits are often located directly beneath the animals; in such barn feeding operations, the animals often stand on grates that are located above the manure pits. In outdoor feed lots, the manure accumulates on the ground beneath the animal, no matter how diligent one is at cleaning the feed lot.
Manure typically emits vapor. Thus, animals being cared for in feeding operations and humans who care for these animals are constantly exposed to manure vapors. The manure vapors include, among other components, hydrogen sulfide and ammonia. It is generally believed desirable to reduce the airborne concentrations of noxious vapors, such as hydrogen sulfide and ammonia, that animals in confinement and feeding operations are exposed to. Likewise, it is believed desirable to reduce hydrogen sulfide and ammonia levels that human beings who care for the animals are exposed to in confinement and feeding operations.
There clearly would be benefits to reducing the airborne concentrations of both hydrogen sulfide and ammonia that animals in confinement and feeding operations are exposed to. Such an approach would also beneficially reduce hydrogen sulfide and ammonia exposure by humans who attend to the animals in the confinement and feeding operations. The method and composition of the present invention achieve both of these goals and therefore provide a new way of improving the health of animals in confinement and feeding operations.
The present invention includes a method of increasing the feed efficiency of an animal. The method includes applying a suppression agent that includes acidulated plant-based soapstock to surfaces of manure that are exposed to atmosphere where the manure is located proximate the animal. The method also includes providing feed to the animal. The present invention further includes a method of reducing the rate of death of animals that are exposed to manure and a composition.